You Are My Everything
by LizzieElena
Summary: The truth is out there and answers are needed. When the Bennett family is killed, its up to Claire and the rest of the Heroes and maybe even a villain to find out why . AU, pairings, and spoilers from the latest, greatest season.
1. The Journey Begins

**You Are My Everything**

**A Heroes Story**

**Summary:** The truth is out there and answers are needed. When the Bennett family is killed, its up to Claire and the rest of the Heroes to find out why and maybe even a villain. AU, pairings, and spoilers from the latest, greatest season. If you haven't watched it, then what are you doing here? Get on the website!

**Warning: **This is my version of advents, I own nothing, but if I did, then things would be a lot more weird. I love Heroes! But, if I make mistakes, I don't care. All alterations are necessary to the plot. So, no flames.

**Author's Note: **Please review. I'm very self conscious.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_The Journey Begins  
_

**Peter Petrelli and Hiro Nakamura**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Peter walked toward Hiro, sitting at his father's desk, surrounded by treasures that the old man had collected over the years. "Peter?" Hiro asked, confused, alarmed. Why would Peter Petrelli come to him in Japan of all places? At this time? Peter knew what he was after and Hiro was the only one that could show him. "Peter, what are you doing here?" Hiro questioned, standing up to try and meet the taller man's eyes behind his glasses. To think that this was the owner of a fortune 500 company, this man with childlike wonder in his eyes every time he sees another _hero_. Peter didn't feel like a hero.

As he reached the desk, he put his hands (balled up in to fists), on the desk and leaned over to meet the Japanese Time Shifter in the eyes. "I need you to take me to the future, Hiro. I need to know something, now."

"What do you need, Peter?" Hiro asked curiously, not wanting to abuse his powers.

"I need to know why you had me save Claire." Hiro looked confused, so Peter elaborated, "Future you came back 2 years ago and said 'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World'. You made me save Claire, and I need to know why it had to be me. Take me to the future, Hiro." Hiro took hold of Peter's arm and blinked as a blond head entered the office…

* * *

**3 Months Earlier**

**Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli**

**New York**

Claire Bennett was 18. Finally 18. She was at the point in her life where she'd be an adult. A grown up. But Claire had grown up 3 years ago. The day she found out that she wasn't alone. The day that she met Peter Petrelli, the day she learned about the prophecy given to Peter by Hiro Nakamura, the day her life changed forever. She belonged. She was suddenly important, more important than a head cheerleader at a small town high school. Then she found out about her family. That the man that was so important in her life wasn't just her friend and the man that she used to trust wasn't as trustworthy as she thought. Peter let her know a kind of peace and let her know that her place in his life was just as important. Then she met her real father. Nathan Petrelli, who thought that he'd lost her, and was just so happy to have his daughter back. She belonged.

Claire wore black, her adoptive mother and brother's funeral only 3 days behind her. She stepped through the automatic doors of the train and stepped onto the platform. She didn't know who her father had sent to pick her up. But no one was looking for her here. She walked to the escalator that would bring her to the grand entrance of Grand Central Station. There were crowds of people, and no one took notice of her. She had a suitcase in one hand, her old cheer bag slung over one shoulder, and the teddy bear that Peter had bought her at Christmas in her arms, clutched to her. She didn't feel 18, she felt 12. Alone, afraid, no sign of Noah, her other father, and no one there to take her to her new home. She didn't real need someone to pick her up; she knew where the Petrelli's lived. And if she didn't, she knew where Mohinder Suresh had opened operations in New York. Peter had taken her there once. For safety, to hid from Sylar. Mohinder knew where the Petrelli Manor was. Or, well, theoretically he did. Claire looked toward the entrance, deciding that Nathan must have forgotten her and she would get a cab. The crowds began to clear and she could see a tall dark head staring at her. His blue eyes were sad, but happy to see her. He wore a small smirk; his face was rough from unkempt. His hair was longer than it had been, framing his eyes. He wore a blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and his tan jacket with the collar turned up. His hands were casually in his pockets as he waited for her to reach him. Claire was surprised that her feet had begun to carry her to him, escaping her notice. He knew what she thought, and the thought amused him, that much was clear. The look on his face read clearly, that even _if_ Nathan did forget her, he would never be able to.

She reached him and set the suitcase down without a word. Carefully, she set down her cheer bag and the bear on the other side of her. Then she was in his arms. He held her, close. It was just a hug, but it was a comfort, a kind of peace that neither felt without the other. They were close. Closer than they ever would've imagined. It was a connection that kept them sane. Claire let tears, which had been threatening to fall since her mom and brother died, fall. If it had been anyone else (except maybe Nathan), she wouldn't have just cried. But Peter understood her. He was there for her. He pulled back enough to see the tears and let his sadness, not pity, but sadness show for her. He brought up his hand to wipe them away, as he had before, and smiled at her sadly. He picked up the suitcase when Claire distanced herself a little from him, wiping away the rest of her tears. She picked up the bear and bag and Peter took her hand, leading her to the outside world. In front of Grand Central was her father's limousine. The driver opened the door, taking the bags, but Claire kept the bear. Peter let her get in first, surprising her with her father's presence. Nathan Petrelli smiled sadly at his daughter and raised his arm to let her fit in next to him. She cuddled against her father, knowing a similar comfort that Noah Bennett gave her. Only this was more real, how she didn't know, but father and daughter were connected more than ever. No one spoke, now wasn't the time for words. The only thing that was said was, "Home." An order given by Nathan to the driver, as the driver pulled out into traffic.

Life adjusted for Claire. Angela Bennett, who didn't like the girl, showed her human side as she took the role of Grandma and decided to give Claire some comfort. She let the girl talk to her and she helped as best she could. Though Claire knew the role was hard for her to play. She appreciated the help. Peter was just down the hall from her. And soon, she was ready to get back.

She took the first steps by getting up and getting dressed. She went through her closet, which was the same size as her old bedroom, and picked out a pair of black pants with a crease down the front and back sides of the legs, a white collared tunic shirt, and a short, emerald green jacket. Resting loose on her hips was a silver metal loop belt that was merely a fashionable item, not functioning for anything than something to hide the solidity of the shirt. She put on a pair of leather boots that reached her knees and added two inches to her height, keeping her from looking too short compared to her father, Peter, and Angela. She let her blond hair fall loose down her back, and put in a black thick fabric head band. Her hair curled slightly and gave it a nice effect. She did her make up lightly, adding just tans and browns in the eyeshadow and liner, black mascara, and light pink lip-gloss. This was all she need-she stopped the thought, seeing the heart necklace that her mother had given her. She put it on and added the loop earrings that had come with the necklace. Now, now she had all she needed to make her first appearance in days. She took in a breath and opened her bedroom door. She took her first step out the door and let the breath out. That wasn't so hard. The next step was easier and soon she was down the hall and walking down the staircase to the foyer and crossing into the lounge.

Angela sat rigidly in a maroon designer chair, across from her was Nathan reading the paper in a comfortable looking leather lounge chair, and standing by the large bay window overlooking Manhattan, was Peter, one hand on his hip, a finger locked in a belt loop, his body supported by his other arm, bent against the sill hand on his head. He was concentrating on something, worry on his face, and easily read if you knew him. He had that look often, usually about her, according to Nathan. She was a main concern in this house, by all accept Angela. She took in Peter, he was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt, over that was a blue tee shirt and he looked considerably more casual than Angela or Nathan. Angela wore a red jacket/skirt suit, accented with a broach with the same color jewels in the shape of a rose on the lapel, black stockings and red heels, her hair up above her neck as typical her style. Nathan wore one of his Brookes Brothers suits, one ankle resting casually on his knee, revealing trouser socks and loafers. They all seemed oblivious to her entrance, until Peter turned to look up at her room for the hundredth time so far, though she didn't know that, and saw her. His worry melted from his eyes and he smiled. "Morning." He stated simply. The words prompted Nathan to look up from his paper and look at his brother's smiling face and follow his eyes to his daughter. He too brightened up considerably. Angela went on with her tea, not caring that her granddaughter entered the room. Peter took a step forward, and then stopped. Nathan stood and gave his daughter a hug.

"How are you?" Nathan asked, taking up his fatherly role. Peter once told Claire how astonishing it was that Nathan slipped into the role so naturally and told her that Nathan put nothing ahead of her now that he knew that she was alive and well. He loved her with his entire soul. Claire knew that he did, because she loved her father too.

"I'm better. Sorry that I've been…" She let the sentence trail off. They all knew what it was like to loose a loved one.

"As long as you're ok, it's fine." They hugged again. But their father daughter moment was cut short as Angela looked at her watch.

"You have a press conference, Nathan. We'll be late if we don't leave now." Angela announced. Nathan rolled his eyes in frustration and gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, but when I get back, I'm taking you out to celebrate your birthday, ok?" Claire nodded and Nathan allowed himself to be ushered out the door. When the door closed, Claire turned back to Peter. She smiled at him and went to sit down on the fainting couch. Peter followed her, but remained standing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Claire shook her head. "If you need anything, just tell me, ok?" Claire nodded. "Come on, let's get out."

"Ok." Claire agreed. He took her hand.

* * *

**Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Hiro looked around his office. He was bored.What was he supposed to do? He lost his purpose…no, he didn't. But where was he supposed to be? How would he leave this world to return to his hero's path? His father needed him to restore honor to the family and his father told him that he could do that only by running the company. What greater honor was there than saving the world as he's done? Hiro drummed his hands on the desk for the hundredth time. He was bored. Really, really bored. You can only manipulate time so many times before you're abusing your gift. He didn't want to abuse his abilities. No one else did. Well, maybe Claire, but only because he knew she was searching for an answer. She wishes for it all to end. Hiro didn't understand why, but he knew the need for answers. Such as how was he supposed to survive in this office for one more minute when he could be saving the world? Sylar was still at large. And now there were more bad guys out there. He could be _doing_ something. Not just sitting here. Bored. Ando opened the door and walked into the office. In Japanese, Hiro greeted his friend. "Hi, Ando."

"How are things going?" Ando replied. Hiro shrugged and looked at the clock. "That bad?" Ando questioned. Hiro nodded and stood, walking towards the case where he kept the Blade of Takezo Kensei. He saw the emblem that had been engraved into his mind the moment he saw the sword. Ando clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You saved the world, Hiro, its time to rest." Hiro shrugged off the hand and turned to his friend.

"The world was saved once, but more trouble is always just around the corner." Hiro turned back to the sword. "The world will need me again."

* * *

**Noah Bennett and Sylar**

**Arizona**

The warehouse was abandoned. No one had been here in years, not even The Company. Noah knew that this was the place to hide, but he would've never guessed who would be looking for him. He'd left his wife, son, and Claire, abandoned them, but to save them. Claire would understand when she was older. Then he remembered, Claire had turned 18 and he missed it. Another birthday gone. Another year without his family. He could never get used to it. But he knew that her real father, Nathan, would remember, and probably give her the proper birthday that a father should give his daughter. If he didn't love her like his own, he would give her to Nathan completely. He saw how hard it was for her when she thought that she'd lost him and Peter. She loved them, but his fatherly intuition told her that there was more to it than that. He'd never seen someone become so connected to someone as she was to Peter. He had never been as close to his real son as she was to her real father. Maybe it was the powers, maybe it was something else, but he was glad that she found whatever it was. He sat on a hay bale and pulled out his .45. He clicked the clip out and checked his bullets. He had about 6 left and no refills. Should he risk going into town? "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bennett." Noah looked up and saw the bane of existence, Sylar. He wore a lazy expression, the look he gave him was a killer's glare, but he wasn't making any moves to kill. Noah set his gun aside, knowing that it was useless since Sylar now had Claire's healing ability. "If The Company finds you, you'll die and it's not fair to leave Claire without all of her old life, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked in frustration, already developing a migraine from this _man's_ presence. If a man is what you'd call him.

"You didn't hear? There was an accident, well, sort of. The Company burned your house to the ground. The only one to survive was Claire. Sorry, Bennett." Sylar wasn't sorry; he didn't give a damn about this pathetic man's family. Noah let the information soak in, he was shocked and that was clear, but he would show no weakness not now.

"Where's Claire?"

"My brother's house. Seems like her real father stepped up to the plate when all you could do is run." Noah lunged at the superior man and quickly fell. "Stop that. If you want to see your _daughter_ again, you'll listen to me." Sylar added a sarcastic tone to daughter. Was there no one who didn't know the truth? Sylar through a manila envelope by Noah's head and he sat up. Noah took the envelope in his hands and opened it. Inside were his information sheets that Sylar had stolen from the house during his last visit. Noah looked up at the villain in plain confusion.

* * *

**Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli**

**New York**

Peter crashed on the steps of the Met, a little out of breath. He looked up at Claire, who just smiled brilliantly at him. "Are you ok?" She asked. She knew that he was fine, so he just sat up and brushed his finger aside her face as he's done a million times before. He smirked at her and finally caught his breath. When he'd suggested a race while they were walking through Central Park, he'd forgotten to calculate in a lot of mitigating factors. 1, she was younger than he was, if only about 12 years. 2, she was a former cheerleader and used to running more than he was. And 3, her regenerative ability worked much faster than his so it was nearly impossible for her to run out of breath. He just smiled at his forgetfulness and she smiled at him. He lay back against the steps and thought about everything. How wonderful it was to have a friend like Claire. He didn't think of her as his niece, he thought of her as his best friend. And she did the same. They were closer because of it. They could talk about anything, stuff he couldn't talk to with Nathan or his mother or even Mohinder. She was his life and he would do anything to protect her. He remembered the day he met her. Life changed for him then. He had a purpose and a reason to live. The day he met her, he felt as though he really belonged to something, and he told her as much. That was the day that he'd nearly left her, and he was so afraid. He wanted so very much to protect her, that's why he begged her to shoot him, that's why he gave her the gun. Then Nathan stepped in, like a brother and father that he always was. Peter would never forgive himself for nearly costing her a father and nearly loosing her. It was his fault, but she forgave him. She settled herself next to him and it still amazed him how easily she fit in next to him. They fit together so well. He turned to face her, seeing her eyes closed as she rested against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. She was too young to have dealt with what this life had given her. But that was one thing that he couldn't protect her from, they would all face the upcoming troubles. Nothing could stop that, Claire was still a major player in the things to come. "And here we all thought that you were blood?" Claire and Peter both shot up to see who spoke. Jesse, the body that he'd been trapped in when his future self came back, stood there with the rest of the cronies that escaped from the Company. The pyro took Claire by the hair…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Attention: So that was chapter 1. Please review. Chapter 2 will come up just as soon as I know what you all think. Thanks for reading. Please keep in mind it may take time between updates, I am a senior in high school and things get hecktick. ttyl.  
_


	2. Dangerous Liaisons

**You Are My Everything**

**A Heroes Story**

**Summary:** The truth is out there and answers are needed. When the Bennett family is killed, its up to Claire and the rest of the Heroes and maybe even a villain to find out why . AU, pairings, and spoilers from the latest, greatest season. If you haven't watched it, then what are you doing here? Get on the website!

**Warning: **This is my version of advents, I own nothing, but if I did, then things would be a lot more weird. I love Heroes! But, if I make mistakes, I don't care. All alterations are necessary to the plot. So, no flames.

**Author's Note: **REVIEW PLEASE!! Read footnotes, all footnotes are important...

**Last Chapter Summary: **Claire's adoptive mother and foster brother are killed by the Company. Noah is visited by Sylar who wants to help save Claire. Hiro is bored and knows that soon the world will need him again. Claire and Peter are attacked by someone...ok, caught up? read on.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Dangerous Liaisons_

* * *

**Mohinder Suresh**

**New York**

Mohinder walked to the wall for the fifth time since he woke up. He began to climb as he'd done the day before, and managed to climb halfway up the wall before he crashed back to the floor of the studio apartment. Maya still hadn't woken up, and he was worried that he may have hurt her, but he had more pressing issues at the moment, such as why the serum stopped working. For one day, he had had the strength, the power, the abilities…why did it all end and what would happen to him now? He walked to his mini-fridge and grabbed another carton of milk. He drank it completely and made for his next attempt. Something had to happen, sooner or later, something would happen.

* * *

**Noah Bennett and Sylar**

**Arizona**

Noah looked up at the villain in confusion. These sheets were the latest escapees from the Company. All the information he'd managed to steel while he was still working there. He only knew that they escaped because he'd escaped with them. That was months ago. They were dangerous, equal to Sylar, but what did Sylar want? To join them? "No, I don't want to join them. I want to stop them." Sylar stated simply.

"Will you stay out of my mind?" Noah demanded. The villain gave a laugh as he moved closer. "Why do you want to stop them? Any of these powers and you could destroy the world." Noah mentally beat himself up for adding this thought to Sylar's mind.

"You think I don't know that? There are bigger things at stake then my want of world domination." Sylar coughed out. Noah adjusted his glasses and looked at him.

"Like what?" Noah asked, knowing he may regret the answer as soon as it would spill from this man's lips.

"Like how they are heading straight to New York right now to find Claire. I need any help you can give me." Now Noah was really confused. Sylar spent 3 years trying to kill his daughter, why would he want to save her? Why would it matter? "Because, you simple human, if they get Claire, they'll kill her trying to do what I've done. Become invincible. There's only room for one bad guy in this fairy tale and I'm not going to let it be them. Besides, you love her don't you?" Noah looked at him with understanding, not bothering to scold him for entering his mind again. It would do him no use. As Sylar pointed out, he was the bad guy, he answers to no one.

* * *

**Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli**

**New York**

"Come on, Petrelli, fight." Jesse still had Claire by the hair. Every time she tried to fight back, he activated his power and caused her to pass out from busted brain cells. They regenerated quickly enough, but…Peter rushed him again only to be blown back by a sonic wave. He crashed hard into a pillar of the Met, breaking it in places. He fell, bleeding, but stood up again.

"Let her go, Jesse. She's not apart of this." Peter was trying in vain to convince Jesse that Claire wasn't who he thought she was. But the future him hadn't taken into account that Jesse and Peter would be sharing a mind while they shared a body and he knew Claire almost just as well as Peter did. But he didn't love her, he wanted to take her from Peter and steal her power. That's what they all wanted. Peter wouldn't let that happen. No one was taking her from him. Peter turned invisible, just as Claire regained consciousness, and the police pulled in. Matt was with them. The commotion of everything confused Jesse and the cronies enough that Peter could take Claire from him and crash the villain into the same pillar. Peter turned Claire invisible to and let Matt read his mind just enough to let him know that they were their and they were leaving before the press arrived and to let him know what they were dealing with. Then they flew back to Petrelli Manor. When they landed, Claire helped Peter into the lounge and laid him on the couch. He latched onto her ability and healed himself. "Are you ok?" He asked. Claire simply nodded, caring more for Peter than the blood that was dried in her hair and the bruises that were healing on her forehead. He lightly touched her face before taking in a deep breath to clear out the blood that had clogged in his throat.

"Are you ok, Peter?" She asked, worriedly. He nodded, giving her a smile. He stood, stretched a bit, and focused his thoughts. What was he going to do? The cops, even with Matt's help, wasn't going to stop Jesse. Now that he had confirmation that Claire was in New York, nothing was going to stop him. "Peter, what is it?" He turned to Claire, worry written on her face as clear and as plain as any other emotion she let him and only him see.

"Nothing." He tried to play off. He walked over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him in wonder, trying to figure out what he's keeping from her. He looked down into her green eyes that reassure him of every decision that he's ever made to protect her. Those eyes, Claire's eyes, were what let him keep breathing. He noticed something in her look, beyond the worry, beyond her physical being; it was something closer to her heart. She loved him, and she was there, he could tell her his worries and she would be there, but how could he share this with her? Tell her that once again, she was in danger and, worse yet, it was because of him? That look would melt from her eyes and never shine on him again. The look that keeps his sanity in this insane world, no, he couldn't bear to not see it again. He leaned down closer, he thought to give her a hug, but a new force kept his eyes on hers, so it was more intimate-not something that he should be aiming for. To make matters worse, he saw her eyes soften and she leaned up to him. The reflection in her glowing green eyes showed him that he bore a look much like hers, a look he knew he once wore for Caitlin. That was before he met Claire, and really knew her. He heard the door click and brought him back to his senses. He quickly turned invisible and backed away from Claire as quickly as he could and went to the kitchens. He entered the pantry, away from the eyes of the staff and became visible again. He breathed heavily, trying to think about what happened, but he couldn't. He only just realized that he had left like a coward for Claire alone to explain about the Met and why she was covered in her and Peter's blood. Peter slapped himself hard and left the pantry. He walked straight into the lounge where his mother and Nathan were worrying over Claire. His mother kept questioning if the press saw, as scandal was the last thing that Nathan needed. Nathan was trying to quiet down Angela and get answers from Claire. Claire was just confused and didn't know how to answer their questions. Peter told himself that he was to go jump off the Brooklyn Bridge later to punish himself. He cleared his throat and saw Nathan look at him. "Pete, what happened?" He asked, holding Claire to him.

"Those goons that escaped from The Company paid us a visit. And no, Ma, the press didn't see." That allayed Angela's fear and she headed to the den for a whiskey. "Everything's fine. Matt and the cops showed up before he could do any real damage." He gave his brother that look that said he would tell him the truth when Claire was gone. Nathan nodded and looked at the both of them. He smiled unsurely and walked Claire to his brother and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"As long as you're both safe…Pete, I'll need to talk to later, but for now, how about the both of you go get some rest before dinner. I'll send Marie up." Peter and Claire both nodded in agreement. Marie was the maid and she basically controlled the staff at Petrelli Manor. Peter let Claire go first, his thoughts returning on the advents of the afternoon. Being attacked was at the back of his mind at this point. Unfortunately, he was used to it by now, and he knew that Claire was as well. No, his thoughts were on the best afternoon of his life, being with Claire, walking with her like they were normal…of course until the attack. That isn't normal. Then he thought about the lounge. What almost happened? He was completely confused. It wasn't something that should happen, he knew that, but what was it? What was that force that pulled him to her? What was going on? They reached the landing and walked to the corridor that held their bedrooms. Their rooms were just a few feet apart. He wanted to ask if she knew what was happening, but he was the older one, he was supposed to have the answers. But he knew nothing. When they reached her room, she turned to him. He looked at her helplessly, unable to think of the appropriate thing to say. She looked into his eyes, it was as if she were drowning and he held the lifeboat, but he didn't know what he was supposed to give her to save her.

"I'm sorry. About leaving." He said. Pathetic, he was hopelessly pathetic. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's understandable. That was…I understand why you left. There's nothing to apologize for." She said. He took in a breath and was drowning in the vanilla honey of her scent. He'd never noticed this before. She smelt amazing. He found himself clinging, without even touching her with anything but his cheek, to that hand. What was wrong with him?

"I still shouldn't have. Claire, I don't know what happened down there…"

"Shh…I know. You don't need all the answers, Peter. It's ok." She stepped closer to him and he found his feet moving forward without his command. He leaned down slightly, not purposefully, but reflexively. He wanted to be close to her, he always had. His hand reached to her face and he touched her lightly, gently, as he had done so many times before but this was different.

"Oh, Claire…" Was all he could whisper.

* * *

**Hiro Nakamura and Ando Musahashi**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Hiro looked at the cover of the New York Times that had been sent to him anonymously. The picture was that of a building in New York, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, which had a broken pillar and a slew of Police and Matt Parkman arresting men. These men were familiar to Hiro. They were villains! This was what Hiro had been hoping for. A chance to be a hero again. Ando entered the office, confusion on his face. "You wanted to see me, Hiro?" He asked in Japanese.

"Yes. Look…I told you the world would need me." Hiro handed Ando the paper.

"This is in English." Ando said confused.

"The picture. Those are villains, and that man there is a hero. They'll need me soon, you'll see." Ando rolled his eyes at his friend, but said nothing. He just nodded in defeat and they sat down.

* * *

**Noah Bennett and Sylar**

**Arizona**

"Well?" Sylar asked, glaring down at Noah. Noah looked up at him and nodded. "Good, I guess I won't kill you. When do we leave?" Noah thought about this. What would they do to stop this? Who would believe him if he said that Sylar was really trying to help? He'd broken almost every confidence he had and getting to Claire would be difficult because of Angela Petrelli. This was going to be tricky and the fact that he didn't trust the man before him didn't help. The fact that he referred to himself as Angela Petrelli's son didn't help either. He looked at the papers.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

**Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli**

**New York**

"Claire…" She was inches away from his lips and she couldn't really think as his breath crossed her lips. She didn't understand what was pulling her to be closer with Peter than she'd ever been before but she needed this. This something, this force that would hold comfort in a moment, it was a desperate need. She felt as though she were dying, drowning of loneliness even when they were holding each other close. She knew they were both powerless. This had nothing to do with their gifts; this was something deeper than that. For that reason, she had to pull away. She didn't want him to hate her. No, Claire couldn't bear that. She pulled away and she could see a kind of rueful relief in his eyes, it didn't touch her like it would anyone else. When she was further back, touching the door to her room, she could remember why they shouldn't do what they would have if she'd not pulled away. He was her uncle, blood of her blood and that wasn't allowed. She'd nearly kissed him, but she found that she wasn't disgusted like she should be, but disappointed. She smiled up at him and he reached out a hand and ran it down her cheek. He did that to reassure her. He still loved her. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." He smiled at her and turned and walked away. Something about his walk told her that this was difficult for him, too. She turned to her door and opened it with great difficulty. She looked back at him and found him looking at her, much in the same position as she was. Hand on his door knob, door partly opened, just glancing at her. She could see the same confusion in his eyes that she felt. She smiled at him and decided to break the tangible silence.

"You're still my hero." He smiled at her and went into his room, closing the door behind him. She copied him and headed to her shower to wash the blood out of her hair.

* * *

**Mohinder Suresh**

**New York**

Half the day had gone and he felt no change. He tried to do stuff all over the city, but nothing worked. The strength, agility, all of it was gone. He had to replicate the serum and find out what went wrong. He needed the strength back, it was too powerful to ignore. Mohinder needed it. He opened the door to the apartment and found it the same as when he left. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. There was no sign of Maya. Strange, but he needed a shower more than he was worried about her. His attempt to climb the Brooklyn Bridge caused him to end up in the Hudson and covered in God knows what kind of diseased infested bacteria. When the shower started, Mohinder was comforted by the sound of the rushing water. He stripped his clothes and looked at his reflection. He was still alive, thankfully, but the serum was a failure and he knew that there would be consequences to his actions. His muscles were the same; just they didn't hold the strength that they once had. Maya would hate him for failing. Maybe she wouldn't. He stepped into the hot shower, grateful for the heat washing over his tired muscles. Once he had washed his hair, he'd proceeded to clean the rest of the filth from his body, but a muscle in his abdomen cramped, then another then another. Soon the pain was unbearable and he was held up from the base of the tub by his arms. The pain passed as quickly as it came and he stood. He got out of the shower quickly and wrapped a black towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He walked straight for his lab and took a blood sample from his arm and placed it on a slide. He tucked it under his microscope and peered into it. The cells were mutating faster than when he'd taken the serum. It worked! He was developing-he had to tell Maya. He ran into the bedroom to grab the phone, but stopped when he looked at the bed. Maya lay there, in the same position she had been in when he left her this morning. "Maya?" He asked, worried. He crawled into the bed next to her and saw…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Attention: Not typical. I just needed to keep writing while I had it. But you are once again left with another cliff hanger. PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


End file.
